Beware
by MockingLinqx
Summary: Minecraft is scary, but in real life, Minecraft would be even more scary. Read this collection of short, tragic but all for love stories of Minecraft people in real life. They will be short, so don't complain about that. It will have more than 1 chapter, and will (hopefully) be updated daily. Thanks for reading this summary and I hope you enjoy the collection.


BEWARE…

Chapter One: Beware of SkythekidRS

ML: Yo buddies, what's up? (PS: I had Madrimon switched with Lightpaw because I can)

Lightpaw: Hey guys!

ML: I have brought to you…..*whispers "Hey, get out the drumroll"*

Random Background Noise: *drumrolls*

ML: THE NEW MINECRAFT STORY I TALKED ABOUT!

Lightpaw: She finally decided to stop being lazy..

ML: Also, I got a new person to replace Lightpaw!

AntCya: Hey guys, AntCya here and welcome to a little sto-

Lightpaw: WHAAAAAT?! ANTCYA?! C'mon ML, you can't be serious….

ML: ./ban Lightpaw Shut up and let him do it

Lightpaw: NO!

AntCya: Geez take a joke buddy…

ML: :D I would never replace you Light, it was just a little joke :D

Lightpaw: …..Well anyway, this is about, and all about, minecraft couples!

AntCya: Oh so sweet! Oh so cute! Oh so-

Lightpaw: Just because you were made on Valentine's Day and you're the result of ML's crush on AntVenom and ThnxCya doesn't mean you have to act like that..

AntCya: *hides in emo corner* sorry…

ML: Enough blabbering you guys, the viewers are getting bored.. *Points at crowd*

Lightpaw: DISCLAIMERS: SHE DOES NOT OWN ANTVENOM

ML: I wish I did lol

Lightpaw: Neither does she own MINECRAFT!

ML: I wish I owned that too..

Lightpaw: AND SHE DOESNT OWN SKY!

ML: NOW ON TO THE FIRST CHAPPY!

Beware of SkythekidRS

Couple: AntLinqx

One day, a couple was heading home through a thick foggy night after dinner. MockingLinqx and AntVenom weren't afraid. they have gone this path 50 times, no ghosts haunted this place. They didn't know that a certain evil human was watching them closely...it was...SkythekidRS.

Sky was targeting Mock but Ant pushed her out of the way. Ant ended up getting hit by the flying diamond axe, straight in the ribs and was injured badly. Ant snatched the axe out of him and threw it weakly at Sky, which actually hit it's mark and killed Sky. It was too late. Ant lost too much blood, and he felt his own heart beating slower and slower, every second. The rhythm of his heart beat was getting more and more out of timing. Mock was next to Ant, trying to cover up the wound and trying to make her boyfriend not a bloody mess, but there was nothing she could do. Ant was dying, slowly but very very surely. Mock started sobbing, and Ant mustered enough strength to put an arm around Mock. It was a perfect time, almost. A beautiful sunset on a Sunday evening.

Ant held onto Mock tightly with all the strength he had, and Mock kissed Ant, straight on his lips. They were so soft and warm, and Mock knew she would miss them. Ant's breath went fast and faster, the puffs of breath coming weaker and weaker by the seconds. Ant fell into void, a deep black and white void. It was the end. Mock held Ant's dead body close to her, sobbing and trying to tell herself that Ant wasn't dead, but she knew the truth and she knew it was over.

February 14, 2016. Valentine's day. A few days after Ant died. Mock walked over to Ant's grave, holding a diamond ring and a bow and arrow close. She lay the ring on Ant's grave and muttered, "Ant, we can finally be together forever. Wait for me, I'm coming for you, again."

Mock then took the bow and arrow, and shot her heart. The arrow had poison on the tip, and Mock died a slow and painful death, on Ant's grave.

In heaven, Ant and Mock met again. They were happy they would finally be able to get married, and so they did, and lived happily ever after as angels.

THE END

AntCya: *sniff sniff* Why did they have to die…

Lightpaw: *laughing like crazy* OMG THAT WAS SO FUNNY! *rolling on floor*

ML: *looks at both of them sweatdropping* At least that's some sort of emotion..

Lightpaw: Hope you guys enjoyed!

ML: I think I'm actually gonna work on this one and actually fricking update everyday!

AntCya: OMG!

*AntVenom comes in*

AntVenom: Hey guys, AntVenom here and welcome back to a Minecraft Video!

ML:…. Antvenom, this isn't your room….get out.

AntVenom: Sorry, wrong room! *runs out*

Lightpaw: Awkward….

AntCya: *hearts in eyes* OMG Now I get why you love AntVenom so much, ML! He's soooooo hot *hearts still dancing in eyes*

Lightpaw: You gay bro?

AntCya: I ONCE HAD SEX WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER!

ML: TMI TMI!

Lightpaw: TMI TMI TMI TMI!

AntCya: Teehee :3

ML: Bye guys, see y'all tomorrow!

Lightpaw: PEACE OUT!

AntCya: To all guys reading this, I love you all!

Lightpaw: …

ML: …


End file.
